ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Paging Dr. Animo
Paging Dr. Animo is the 46th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance and the last episode before the season finale of season 2. Blight steals a quantum hellspore from the Ultimatrix Tower and sells him to Dr. Animo. This is something Ben and the gang can allow and they follow him to Sirius B, making a big mistake. Plot A huge construction site in the middle of New Bellwood is seen. The new Ultimatrix tower is nearly complete as Cretox looks as the last phase of the building begins. The installation of a new power source, a quantum hellspore. Twice the power capacity of the sun but much safer than a nuclear reactor. It could provide the complete Earth of electricity but at full power it could create a enormous explosion, far worse than a nuclear explosion, but only when damaged. But Cretox never planned to use its full power. According to his calculation, it should take 10 000 years to be empty. Suddenly a hard explosion is heard as Blight left the site carrying the little power source. Cretox stands before the fiend: "Blight!" "Ah, you again! Someone I don't care about!" "I won't allow you to get away with that!" "Wasn't asking your permission either…" He fires at Cretox and contact his hirer.: "You can transport me, Dr. A." Ben and the gang arrives at the scene and sees Cretox pulling himself out of a car. Before they can ask him any questions, he tells them: "It was Blight, he stole the Quantum Hellspore. He will bring it to Animo!" "What will he do with the hellspore?" "Don’t know but the Hellspore power source was also missing in the ship of Zor'z. He is planning something big, we had to go." Cretox grabs Ben's Ultimatrix and pushes several buttons, before transforming him in The Omen. "What did you do?" "I re-unlocked the aliens I had removed and transforms you in the Revelageddon to travel to Sirius B." "Now, I get it. Cretox, did Paradox figured out what that prophecy meant already?" "He's missing!" As they arrive on Sirius B, Ben transforms in an old favorite: Diamondhead. "What do you mean missing?" "We can't locate him!" Without noticing it, several Vinemutts are starting to surround them. Ben suddenly sees them and draws arm blades. Biowulf appears and laughs at them. "Are you coming for the good doctor?" He takes a high tech walkie-talkie like device and is ready to connect his lord about their appearance. "No!" Ben charges and tries to stop him. But he accidentally stabs lethally in the neck. As Biowulf dies, so does the floristic life on Sirius B. The Vinemutts scream before they die and after a few minutes, the planet is complete out of plant life. Ben looks sorry but continues and transforms in Upgrade. Kevin looks and Ben, lifting his eyebrow: "Like that is going to help." "Sure!" Ben goes Ultimate and take over the remains of Biowulf. Besides being a little darker, no difference can be noticed. "Hello, Biowulf! What's wrong." Ben picks up the walkie and answers: "Nothing, some stupid plumbers who are dead by now. Only problem, they have destroyed the forest, but I will healed in time, OK. Ben now recognizes the voice of Monstrosity. "First you have to return to the base, the flowers can wait. Ben travels to the gate of the fortress as Monstrosity opens the gate. Ben had commanded his friends to wait but Monstrosity looked at his chest. Knowing that he had to act fast, Ben dumps the body of Biowulf, throw it at Monstrosity before transforming. Monstrosity rips the corpse apart, making it impossible for Ben to use again. Ben has transformed in a new alien; a giant mime alien. But before Monstrosity can do something, he had to grab his head. Something around his head prevented this from happening as he was slowly suffocating. Gwen enters the building and lowers Ben's arms. Monstrosity was unconscious to lack of oxygen but Gwen prevents him from killing him as well. Ben nods and walks further without saying a word. Kevin enters together with Cretox and asks him: "New alien, Ben?" Ben only nods, again without making any noise, even as he walks he don't make noise. In his new form Ben can walk through hallways with several booby-traps that are working with pressure plates and a sound detection. After Kevin accidentally activated a pressure plate, on Ben had stand before, he ordered them to wait as he was deactivating the traps first. Ben transforms into his old pal Four-Arms as they appear for steal door. With much effort pushes them open and they enter the lab of the Engineer. Cretox asks them to continue, he will come in several minutes and they enter the throne room. Animo is sitting on his throne, watching at them as two dead plumbers are laying by the feet of his throne. He stands up and proclaims: "You shouldn't sent you puppets to me, you know I kill them with joy. But I'm happy, you finally shows up and perfect in time for your end." Animo transforms in his mutant form (Kevin: Did anyone saw that coming?) and claws at them. But he's thrown aside by Cretox: "Your reign ends here, Aloysius!" "Oh my dear delusional Cretox, it yet has to begin!" He presses a button and teleports them to a deserted planet, Turrawuste. They are standing on a giant rock with proximally the seize of Texas. A giant metal circle has been erupted 50 meters of them: The engineer and Andrios Hi are standing by the control panel with a mysterious hooded man. "Well, If you had been watching more carefully, you had seen that I have a giant Quartz Ring build-in the floor of my throne room, a gate to this wonderful planet. The only thing I had to do, was luring to my palace, build the four towers on key locations and this teleport machine. But let me introduce the man who made this all possible," The man walks to them and drops the hood, "Eon!" Eon commands Andrios Hi to activate the gate and several villains appears, villains like Ben never had seen. Eon introduces them to him: "The Owlman! Nosferatu! Cynox! Medusa! Ternion! Genocide! Vilgax 2.0! Kevin 11.000! Ultimate Blight! Gentlemen, meet Ben. Ben, meet the Nuevo Negative 10! Aliens Used *Diamondhead DiamondHead_in_AF.png|'Diamondhead' InUAfourarms.png|'Four Arms' Silence.png|'Silence' OMEN.png|'The Omen' UpgradeHU.png|'Upgrade' Ultimate Upgrade (Alien Alliance).jpg|'Ultimate Upgrade' *Four Arms *Silence *The Omen *Upgrade *Ultimate Upgrade (First Appearance) Characters *Ben *Cretox *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Andrios Hi HiAndromon_b.jpg|'Andrios Hi' Biowulf.jpg|'Biowulf' Dr__Animo.png|'Dr. Animo' Monstrosity.png|'Monstrosity' Cynox.png|'Cynox' Eonua.png|'Eon' Vasteel_Heart___Genocide_by_KaijuSamurai.jpg|'Genocide' 649px-KEVIN_11,000.png|'Kevin 11,000' Medusa.png|'Medusa' Nosferatu.jpg|'Nosferatu' Ternion.png|'Ternion' Owlman.jpg|'Owlman' Ultimate Blight.png|'Ultimate Blight' Vilgax_future.png|'Vilgax 2.0' *Biowulf (First Appearance / Deceased) *Dr. Animo *Monstrosity *Nuevo Negative 10 (First Appearance) **Cynox (First Appearance) **Eon (First Re-appearance) **Genocide (First Appearance) **Kevin 10,000 (First Appearance) **Medusa (First Appearance) **Nosferatu (First Appearance) **Ternion (First Appearance) **The Owlman (First Appearance) **Ultimate Blight (First Appearance) **Vilgax 2.0 (First Re-appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance